A primary aim of the proposed studies is to test the efficacy of a new therapy for depression. Pilot studies have indicated that reduction of REM sleep by awakenings at the start of each REM period is associated with significant improvement of depression when there are certain specific responses to the reduction of REM sleep. These responses, called elevated REM pressure, are an increasing number of awakenings required on successive REM reduction nights and, more REM sleep after the reduction than before. The proposed project includes a double blind study of the hypothesis that elevation of REM pressure will relieve the symptoms of depression. Since antidepressant drugs elevate REM pressure, it is possible that the study will shed light on the mode of action of antidepressant drugs, and on a crucial variable for recovery from depression, viz., elevated REM pressure. A second aim is to investigate the psychophysiology of sleep onset in depressives and schizophrenics. The studies concern primarily the depressive's insomnia (an unsuccessful sleep onset) and a hypothesized relation between schizophrenia and an unusual sleep onset dream state. The procedure involves collecting reports of mental activity during sleep onset; correlating these with various electrophysiological measures of brain activity; and comparing experimental and control groups for such variables. In depressives the study aims at increasing our understanding of their insomnia by attempting to find its psychophysiological correlates. In schizophrenics the study aims at investigating a possible relation between some schizophrenias and the sleep onset dream state.